


Random questions I think of at 2 am or something

by Manamaru



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manamaru/pseuds/Manamaru
Summary: Just random bullshit. Probably heard most of these questions before. I don't even know anymore...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Ages...or something

How can I act my age if I've never been my age before? Parents always say, act your age, dont be a child, be more grown up. But how though?


	2. Fish....that's it.

Do fish get thirsty? Like, you're a fish and you're like "I'm thirsty" so you just open you're mouth. Is that why fish open their mouths? Oh wow...


	3. Delivery

What would happen if you did same day delivery at like...11:59 pm? They would probably deliver it tomorrow...but imagine if they HAD to deliver it same day. What would happen?


	4. Accents

Accents are just mouth fonts....  
Wtf...


	5. Nom

If I ate myself, would I grow twice as big or just disappear?


	6. Mint

What's the difference between a mint and a peppermint?


	7. Coin

Because we do coin flips, George Washington still makes decisions to this day... also Happy new year's 🎉


	8. Yum

Cereal is just soup...sweet, milky, sometimes diabetes filled, soup.


	9. Kill

Committing suicide is just returning back life cuz it wasn't working or it sucked.


End file.
